


A Cherry Blossom and her Blossoms

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Naruto
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Blushing, F/F, I can feel the sexual frustration already ;), Ino's a tease, Lesbians, Multi, Sakura got it bad, a link to his will be in the notes at the bottom, and inner Sakura isn't helping, and yes I do have is permission to write this, but that's nothing new, cause I couldn't resist the deliciously sexy mentions I could do, cause I say let there be futa's!, cause I'm an evil lil' shit like that, cause that fic's gotta be one of my new favorites, cause that's what I do best, demoness succcubus, dinner date, futanari's galore, i feed off your sexual frustration, i love it, is it perfume?, it gets a bit steam though, it's great, it's set in the same universe as his, just gayness all around, make it gay! make it gay! make it gay!, much sexual frustration will occur, of my readers, perverts, pinkette just wants some of that ino and hinata booty, referance to "The Demon's Deal", relentless teasing, shannaro! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), so many lesbians, sorta - Freeform, spoiler alert but not really casue it's obvious: it's not perfume, the whole lot of 'em, this is the lesbian version of WolfKing69's "The Demon's Deal" fanfiction, yes Karin is Naruto's cousin and she's goddamn fabulous af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: "Let's just say it all start with a dream. Cliche? Maybe, but who cares. That's how it happened and I wouldn't change it even if I could." --Haruno Sakura





	1. A Cherry Blossom has an Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfKing69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the original idea for this is from WolfKing69's "The Demon's Deal" and this fic will match that one's time line. Events that happen in "The Demon's Deal" will also have happened here. There will be difference of course, because the focus will be on Sakura and the other girl's points of view; not Naruto and his growing little harem (but of course they'll make an appearance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). I have permission from WolfKing69 to write this and if you don't believe me you can go check the comments of chapter ten of his fic. Oh and also a warning you expect all the sexy sexual teasing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), that's kinda my specialty at this point ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I just can't resist the urge/desire to relentlessly tease my readers; I'm evil I know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880  
> Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great. Chapter three is my personal favorite ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Sakura frowned to herself as she glanced out her window as the morning rays of the sun, made their first appearance of the day. Illuminating Konoha in it’s beautiful light; she could even hear the birds beginning their usually annoying chirping. But the pink haired kunoichi was too lost in her own thoughts to really notice—still drowsy and feeling almost as if she were walking in a fog, her bed telling her so sleep, to relax. She shook her head to clear her mind, frowning as she glanced around her room for anything out of the ordinary; but she found nothing of the sort. Still a bit wary, she let herself fall back asleep—with what she had had to put up with yesterday in the hospital she deserved to sleep in a little.

* * *

  _-Morpheus’ Realm-_

Sakura stood in a white room, empty of everything and anything. And she was naked as the day she was born causing her to blush a soft pink—her cheeks matching her hair as she spun around look around wildly for anyone who’d see her, using her hands to cover herself.

When the sound of a soft, seductive whisper sounded in her ears. _“Let me in, oh please let me in beautiful.”_

“Who’s there!” Sakura called out, head swing around wildly trying to find the mystery woman—at least she thought it was a woman.

_“I can sense your desire. Let me in and you can have her and oh what a lovely young lady she is.”_ The voice cooed, the feeling of seduction never leaving and Sakura let out a involuntary moan of pleasure. _“See my sweet. Let me in, let me ease that oh so terrible tension.”_ Sakura groaned as the sound of the woman’s voice caused her to moan again; her body hot and needy, vision hazy with lust.

In her haze, a woman appeared in front of her. She was a tall, lithe beauty, and very—very—naked. Her cat like eyes gave Sakura the feeling that the seductive woman was looking into her very core. _“What a beauty you are, my dear.”_ The woman purred, grabbing Sakura by the chin her long claw like nails lightly pricking her skin, though luckily not enough to draw blood—but maybe that was actually, because this was really all just a dream? Sakura wasn’t sure anymore, it certainly didn’t feel like a dream. But ultimately it didn’t matter, because before she could think any deeper the woman was kissing her. Her lips were soft against Sakura’s chapped ones and she was surprisingly gentle. _“Succumb to me, lovely, and I can give you so much. All you have to do is let me in, succumb to me.”_ The mystery woman kissed her again, this time harder more intense. _“You know you want to, beautiful. You can’t resist my sweet infernal charm.”_

Sakura moaned and wailed out, “please! Need! Want!”

_“Such a demanding little human, you are. I like that; about time I met a woman with a backbone.”_ She purred. Sakura could only let out another moan as the succubus ran her hand down her body, caressing her curves. _“You want it little cherry blossom? Then come get it.”_

* * *

 Sakura woke panting heavily, voice husky, and body hot with a burning desire between her legs. She threw the covers off her eager to get out of her arousal soaked panties. In her rush to do so, she failed to notice her new bulge—a gift from the succubus woman, though she didn’t realize that was the case at the current moment.

She didn’t notice until she had gotten them off, which had prompted her to notice just how engorged her clitoris was _‘it’s like a man’s penis…? But how? That was just a dream…it wasn’t real. It couldn’t be, dreams aren’t real. but…’_

“Ugh, it doesn’t matter right now.” She whined to herself, “I have to find a way to…get it to go down? Yeah down. There’s no way I can go out in public like this…” She bit her lip, a light blush now dusting her cheeks.

And then she threw herself back onto her bed, hand grasping her erect clitoris and her other hand massaging her breast. She let out a moan, images of a beautiful, long haired blonde woman dancing through her mind.

“Ino!” Sakura shouted as she orgasmed, her body going limp as she breathed heavily from the intensity of her orgasm. She felt tired now and briefly wondered if boys always felt so tired afterward, but she shook her head; she had work to get done and she’d already wasted enough time. She could think on her current situation further once the day was over.


	2. Foreheads and Pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference to chapter 2 of "The Demon's Deal" at the beginning of this chapter. Seriously go read it if you haven't already.
> 
> Disclaimer: the original idea for this is from WolfKing69's "The Demon's Deal" and this fic will match that one's time line. I have permission from WolfKing69 to write this and if you don't believe me you can go check the comments of chapter ten of his fic.

Sakura hummed to herself, having forgotten about her strange dream, as she made her way to Tsunade-sensei’s office, a mound of paper for the hospital in her arms. Smiling at Shizune, as she approached “good morning. Is Tsunade-sensei…?”

Shizune nodded, smiling back at the girl “yeah go right in.” Sakura nodded, but paused just as she was about to enter as she heard a paperweight go flying followed my Naruto yelling. _Honestly that boy’d never learn_ , she thought shaking her head at the thought of the brash boy, but her fond smile toward her friend—more like brother at this point—betrayed her real opinion on the blond.

Distracted, she barely managed to get out of said blonde’s way as he exited in a huff.

“Hi Naruto-otouto.” She called after him and she smiled again as she heard his call of ‘hi Sakura-chan!’. _Enthusiastic as always_ , she thought pushing her way into Tsunade’s office.

* * *

 She took a deep breath, exhausted from the long day running back and forth between the hospital and the Hokage’s office. She hadn’t gotten to sit down at all, and she felt practically dead on her feet.

“Oi! Forehead!”

Sakura smiled as she turned to see the familiar sight of Ino; the other girl really was a sight to behold, what with her long blonde hair and eyes you could get lost in. Really, it obvious just Sakura was so smitten with her childhood friend—at least it was to her… and apparently to Naruto to considering how he’d tease her about it. “Ino.” She said smile beaming, just how it was that Ino hadn’t realized Sakura’s crush in her yet was still a mystery to the pastel pink haired girl.

“I was wondering if you wanted—is that a new perfume? Anyways, you want to get dinner with me? We haven’t been able to hang out just the two of us in what feels like forever!” Ino said, wrapping an arm around Sakura’s shoulder.

 _Perfume…?_ Sakura thought. _Wait that dream… does that maybe have something to with that?_ Shaking off the thought, she smiled at Ino a blush creeping up on her when Ino wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “Err yeah, Ino. Dinner with you sounds great.” _And just her to, it’s almost like a date!_ Sakura mentally squealed, as her face flushed an even darker red.

Ino grinned at her dragging her off to kami only knows what restaurant.

* * *

 “You never told me what kind of new perfume you were wearing, ya know.” Ino said all nonchalant as she took another bite of her food.

Sakura felt herself blush for what felt like the millionth time; fuck she had never blushed this much and this badly before with Ino, but maybe it was because of how she was suddenly forced to remember what had happened this morning as she felt herself getting a hard on just from watching Ino eat. If this was what boys had to deal with all the time, she honest to kami felt bad for them.

“Sakura?”

“Huh? Wha? Oh perfume… I’m not wearing any.”

“Really?” Ino said perking up, “New shampoo then? Because you smell divine.” Ino said her tone taking on a flirty vibe at the end.

Sakura shook her head no, “no, no new shampoo either. But um…” She trailed off, squirming in her seat as she felt Ino’s foot on her thigh. Blush getting worse.

“Why so red, Sakura-tan?” Ino purred, leaning forward a seductive, mischievous smile spreading across her face as she continued her game of footsy.

“I-Ino, wh-what’re y-you doing?” Sakura stammered, face as bright red as the tomato’s that her runaway-teammate was so fond of, continuing to squirm in her seat; her arousal becoming more and more apparent.

“You’re so adorable when you’re all red like that, Sakura-tan.” Ino purred, leaning closer and planting a kiss on Sakura’s lips.

 _Kami! She’s kissing me! She’s really kissing me! Her lips are so soft…_ Sakura’s thoughts trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Ino’s neck, and pulling the other girls hair tie out so she could run her fingers through the soft silky blonde locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut it off there just to be a tease. But don't worry the smutty goodness is coming soon...maybe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880
> 
> Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great. Chapter three is my personal favorite  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	3. A Succubus' Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot this chapter, and not much "plot" but ehh whatever there's gotta be some semblance of a narrative; right?
> 
> Disclaimer: the original idea for this is from WolfKing69's "The Demon's Deal" and this fic will match that one's time line. I have permission from WolfKing69 to write this and if you don't believe me you can go check the comments of chapter ten of his fic.

When Sakura finally stumbled into bed, it was midnight and her head was still spinning from Ino flirting with her—kissing her. Her heart was all a flutter and in her exhausted state she wasn’t even sure if it was real, that Ino had kissed her and not some wake dream imagined up by her tired mind. Too tired to think anymore she face planted onto her bed, snuggling up with her pillow a smile on her face.

* * *

  _Morpheus’ Realm_

Sakura blinked, _this place again?_ She thought as she stared around at empty white room, again.

But this time the room wasn’t completely empty. No; this time there was a single, plush black chair and sitting in it was the same woman from her dream the night before. Now that she was thinking clearly it was obvious that the woman wasn’t human; not with how her cat like eyes seemed to glow, her clawed hands resting so innocently on her crossed knee, a tail lazily swishing back and forth. Scales covered her body, glittering and she wore nothing to cover herself.

_“Hmm. Like what you see?”_ The woman said, _“You do you remember the last time we met, yes? I don’t really like repeating myself.”_

Sakura snapped herself out of whatever is was that had come over her, “who even are you?!” She demanded tone firm, hands on her hips.

The woman only smirked, _“You may call me Lady Xiserris. And I wouldn’t speak to me like that if I were you, little human. I don’t take disrespect.”_ Xiserris’ tone was low and dangerous, just hinting at the power that she wielded.

“I—sorry. I didn’t mean— “

Xiserris gestured for her to shut up, _“I understand your confusion and will forgive this once. Don’t do it_ again _.”_ Sakura nodded. _“Now, you have questions yes? Ask them and I will answer.”_

“I—“ Sakura started, pausing for a brief second, “first off, just what are you?”

_“I am a demoness. A goddess of female pleasures one could say, but more importantly I am a succubus.”_ Xiserris explained, _“I’ve been watching you for some time now actually, and my what a beautiful little thing you are. I just had to have you, you see.”_ Sakura could only stare at the demoness in confusion. Xiserris smirked practically purring in her contentedness, _“And I always reward my chosen. My oh so beautiful, lovely little misses.”_

“Reward your chosen _how_ exactly?”

_“In exchange for being my—pet for lack of a better word and allowing me to feed through you, my sweet, I make it so those already attracted to you are let’s say_ more _willing to get_ close _. It’s what your pretty little friend took it as a perfume.”_

Sakura nodded in understanding, “does your—ahem—have the reason that I…” She trailed off, blushing.

_“Why yes. There has to be a way for my chosen to care on their line somehow after all and without those pesky men.”_ The way she said it, it made it sound so… unserious, like she thought men to be frivolous and useless. _“My chosen are always strong-willed, beautiful, warrior women.”_

 “Um yeah, why all the hate toward men? They aren’t all that bad… usually.”

_“It’s really only one man, another demon actually. His names Xilis; he wronged me and thus infuriates me, to the point where I, let’s say_ guided _a little human priest along the path to banishing him; thus, entombing him as a statue in that stupid little temple of his. Making him powerless.”_ By the end Xiserris was seething in anger at the memory, _“Do not ask what it is he did. It is not something I speak of, it is much to…_ embarrassing _. Now wake my little cherry blossom and spread my love.”_

* * *

 Sakura woke with a start, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _It’s real then. This is really happening and if what Xiserris said was true then that means that Ino-chan returns my feelings… I HAVE A CHANCE! I. HAVE. A. CHANCE. Woohoo!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880
> 
> Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great. Chapter three is my personal favorite  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	4. Researching Demoness-Goddess's and Perverted Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura see's somethings and gets some perverted ideas from Naruto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That something she doesn't want to see may be a reference to my favorite chapter of "The Demon's Deal" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
> 
> The quotes: “You look like you’re having some trouble there Shika. See something you like?” and “That’s it Shika. Get me good and wet before I fuck your ass.” are taken directly from chapter three of "The Demon's Deal".
> 
> Disclaimer: the original idea for this is from WolfKing69's "The Demon's Deal" and this fic will match that one's time line. I have permission from WolfKing69 to write this and if you don't believe me you can go check the comments of chapter ten of his fic.

After taking the shower that she had forgotten the night before, Sakura decided that it was in her best interest to head over to the library to see if she could find anything—anything at all—about Xiserris. And with it being her off day at the hospital, and Tsunade-sensei busy with her duties as Hokage today was the perfect day for the normally very busy girl do get started on this research, if she was going to be this succubus-goddesses “chosen” then she’d need all the information she could get her hands on. And she still didn’t really know what being Xiserris’ “chosen” even entailed…

* * *

 She’d had her nose buried in a book so worn the spine had to be held on with tape, when she felt Naruto’s chakra signature. With a glance-up to confirm it wasn’t just her imagination, she briefly wondered what her blond teammate was doing here studying wasn’t his thing after all he was more of the hands-on type. But she shrugged it off; she could ask him later if need be and she was busy with her own studies…if reading about demons could be considered studying anyways.

Time past and she was so absorbed in her readings that she had actually almost—no one could completely forget about Naruto—forgotten about Naruto. That is until she heard…

“You look like you’re having some trouble there Shika. See something you like?”

 _What the…? Shikamaru? And Naruto? What’re they getting up to…_ Curious the pink haired girl ducked under her table, crawling forward so she could get a glimpse of what was happening while also remaining hidden be the bookshelf; she even clamped down on her chakra so they couldn’t sense her—though she didn’t think that would be happening even if she hadn’t.

“That’s it Shika. Get me good and wet before I fuck your ass.”

 _Dear kami he really is totally obsessed with that Shadow Clone jutsu and complete pervert to boot… **We should take notes! Shannaro!**_ _Shu-shut up! Now you have me stuttering like Hin-a-ta… Hinata…_ **_Hinata’s hot shannaro! Bet her breasts are super soft shannaro!_** By this point Sakura was a blushing embarrassed mess, not even able to shut up her inner self’s perverted comments.

_I need to get out of here…_

* * *

 “Sakura! Over here girl!”

“Huh? Oh, Ino and…Hinata. Having an um…good afternoon?” She could feel herself starting to blush again as she gripped the books she’d checked out closer to her to hide what Xiserris’ had “gifted” her with.

“Yeah. We just finished up with training for the day and were heading over to the bathhouse. You should come with!” Ino said; Hinata nodding in agreement with a shy smile.

“Ye-yeah it’ll b-be fun.”

“Oh…um sorry, but I can’t. I’ve got a lot of reading I need to finish up before tomorrow… Really sorry.”

“Aw can’t you take a little break! You’ve been working so hard lately, you deserve a little relaxation!”

“If Sa-Sakura-chan says she’s busy…”

“Come on!”

“I—alright. Just let me drop these off at home first.”

“Great. We’ll come with, then we can walk together. It’s been forever since we’ve had some quality girl time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880
> 
> Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great. Chapter three is my personal favorite  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880  
> Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great.

Sakura purred, grinning as Ino pushed her back onto her couch. The blonde woman straddling her, arching her back as she ran her hands through her now down hair a sultry look in her eyes. Sakura moaned at the sight and licked her lips before attacking Ino’s neck leaving behind hot open-mouthed kisses wherever she explored; she ran her hand along her lover’s spine giving her ass, an occasional squeeze causing Ino to let out a mewling moan each time.

Neither were sure when or how exactly they lost their clothes, but neither cared very much in the current moment.

“Mmmmm…Mmmm,” Ino moaned into Sakura’s mouth as the pink haired girl fucked her with her finger’s, using her thumb to massage Ino’s clitoris. “Sa-Sakura!” She gasped out as Sakura found a particularly sensitive spot causing her to cum, sticky fluids coating Sakura’s hand; resulting in more sweet sounds that had Sakura panting in her own lust.

When Sakura pulled back Ino let out a whine, but was quickly shut up as she was pinned beneath Sakura wrists tied above her head with a familiar red ribbon. Ino didn’t have time to think about that as Sakura was quick to kiss her again, brushing her tongue against her lips asking for entrance which was quickly granted in their eagerness. She grasped Ino’s hip to pull her even closer, her girl cock rubbed against Ino’s wet cunt and Ino thrust her hips against Sakura causing the pinkette to moan and thrust back.

“Fuck! Fuck me!”

“Say please, Ino-chan.”

“Fu—Please! Please fuck me Sakura!”

Sakura kissed her, “tell me if it hurts. Okay.” Ino nodded wrapping her legs around Sakura’s waist as she pressed her lady cock up against her pussy, thrusting in quickly.

“Move.”

_**Uh! Oh! Mmmm!** _

_**Awwwwwww!** _

“Harder! Faster!”

_**Awwww! Mmmm!** _

“Yeah just like that!”

“Cumming!”

Sakura collapsed on the couch, her face pressed into Ino’s breasts. “I love you.”  
“Love you to.”

* * *

  _Morpheus’ Realm_

**Clap, clap, clap!** _“What a show that was and oh boy it was just as delicious as it looked!” Xiserris’ said, “I knew I chose well with you.”_

“Xiserris? You—you watched!? And what are you doing here?”

The demoness purred as she crossed the distance between them, placing a kiss on Sakura’s collar bone, _“Can’t a sex goddess visit her chosen? Besides for that lovely feast I wanted to give you a gift!”_

“Gift?”

_“Why yes dearie. A gift, another one. Being my chosen grants you the ability to sense arousal, manipulate your pheromone’s, and the ability to slightly shift your sex. But I’m rewarding you with the gift of hypnosis.”_

“And that means…?”

_“You won’t be able to do much with it now, you’ll need practice. It allows you to affect the minds of other’s, though the more ridiculous the command the less likely it’ll work and those like your little mind-reader lover will be mostly immune and I’m sure you can figure out why. I would also not recommend trying it out on that jinchuuriki friend of yours.”_

“Thank…you…?”

* * *

Blurry eyed, Sakura rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was still dark, the moon visible through the window. She yawned snuggling back up with Ino and falling back asleep.


	6. Odd Sensations and a Shy Blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to WolfKing69’s fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10656534/chapters/23582880  
>  Go read it. It's fucking amazing and the smut is great.

Sakura could easily understand the reason as to why Ino would be mostly immune to the hypnosis effect that Xiserris described, but why Naruto would be had her stumped. She supposed it could have something to do with the Kyuubi, but he was still able to be subjected to the Yamanaka’s mind techniques—well unless he was actively drawing and using the Bijuu’s chakra. So, lost in her thoughts, the pink haired medic nin hadn’t even noticed Ino enter the kitchen.

“Forehead.” Ino teased, poking the other woman in the forehead before placing a kiss on her cheek. “So…does this mean I can now introduce you as my girlfriend, hmm?”

“I—I…” Sakura blushed, “I didn’t know that you…”

“You’re so cute when you blush,” Ino said. “Mmmm, that sure does smell good. Let’s talk more over this delicious cooking of yours.”

* * *

 Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, her muscles tensing up in fight or flight response. But she wasn’t sure why, she couldn’t sense any danger just—well it wasn’t danger, not really, but it was something though it was faint. She quite place what it actually was though just that it was dominating, a possible threat to her and Ino; and that had her on edge. She did her best to push it aside, ignore it, and carry on with her day. Eventually whatever it was, it faded away and she felt herself relax as it did so.

* * *

 She was training with Hinata and Ino when the sensation struck again, but this time it was stronger and she heard herself let out a growl as her fist made contact with a nearby tree; and said tree was quickly diminished into splinters.

“Sa-Sakura? Are you okay?” Hinata said, poking her fingers together.

The feeling faded even quicker this time and Sakura was brought back to her senses just as quickly. “I’m fine, Hinata-chan. I just felt this weird…feeling? Yeah feeling, come over me. But it’s gone now. So, don’t worry about me, okay.”

“Okay Sakura-chan.”

“If you say so, forehead.”

Later when Hinata had left, “So what to tell me about that weird sensation you felt?”

“It—I don’t know how to really describe it, Ino.”

“Try.”

“Hmmm. Well it felt strong, powerful…and dominating. Also like a threat or possible threat anyway.”

“Well why don’t you let me help you relax.”

“S-Sakura? I-Ino?”

“Hinata, thought you went home…” Sakura had to hold back her moan as she felt the combine combination of Ino and Hinata’s arousal. “Care to join us?” Sakura chuckled at Hinata’s bright red blush. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
